


44

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: Two separate posts for this one------Anonymous asked:Wenpines cuddle session after a rough trek (could have been a paranormal activity or a stressful normal activity, eh. All that matters is that they get comfort from each other.)Sorry, I tried several different ideas but theyre all too long for me right now-twins have been lost in dimensions like Ford and return to wendy after what felt like ages-twins get lost in the woods separately so she finds one and they bond while they search for the other-wendy’s the one who’s badly injured and the twins vist her as she recoversI have an idea of how the cuddles go with all of them, but yeah… cant do that level of work right now…-----So I had those wenpines ideas a little while ago, yeah? I tried to write some for one, but I think you can see how long they could be just from this short bit





	44

**Author's Note:**

> Two separate posts for this one  
> \------  
> Anonymous asked:  
> Wenpines cuddle session after a rough trek (could have been a paranormal activity or a stressful normal activity, eh. All that matters is that they get comfort from each other.)
> 
> Sorry, I tried several different ideas but theyre all too long for me right now
> 
> -twins have been lost in dimensions like Ford and return to wendy after what felt like ages  
> -twins get lost in the woods separately so she finds one and they bond while they search for the other  
> -wendy’s the one who’s badly injured and the twins vist her as she recovers
> 
> I have an idea of how the cuddles go with all of them, but yeah… cant do that level of work right now…  
> \-----  
>  So I had those wenpines ideas a little while ago, yeah? I tried to write some for one, but I think you can see how long they could be just from this short bit

The moon was full and bright tonight, but the woods were dark as the thick foliage of the trees blotted out most of the light it provided.

It was an unnerving situation, but Wendy was more than capable of handling it. She’d grown up with these trees so it was hardly her first rodeo. Even still, she felt the uncomfortable twitch that something was off and cautiously walked through the brush without turning on her flashlight.

A tiny groan caught her attention. It was barely audible, but her ears had been listening for just such a thing. Moving her way towards it warily, she shifted her eyes about just in case they might catch something in the dim light.

“Wen- Wendy?” a male voice said.

She glanced around to find a bruised eye barely visible in the gap of a layer of leaves. Dipper coughed, throwing up a few. She quickly moved to him and thrust a finger to his lips.

“Shh…” Wendy whispered. “Where’s Mabel?”

“Nnn…” Dipper moaned quietly as he thought. “She… led them off. After she hid me… Shit… it’s my fault…”

Wendy frowned as he began shuddering more and more fiercely, obviously entering a small panic attack as he continued muttering nervous words. She shot a look down to where his legs were, noticing the leaves covering them had a very strange arrangement considering how legs normally went. That would explain why Mabel split away instead of them escaping together.

“Right,” she said firmly, straightening her posture.

Dipper stopped his rant, but his eyes still carried that annoying fear so Wendy gave him a harshly gentle slap. Just strong enough to snap him back to reality without causing his brain to go into a fight or flight mode.

“We’re finding Mabel.” Wendy said with confidence. Dipper had been shocked by her strike, but his expression quickly changed to a foggy smile and he nodded. Despite the positive response, she could tell he was struggling against unconsciousness. The fact he wasn’t screaming in pain over his legs was concerning, but it wasn’t really the time to focus on that. If anything, she thanked the fact he’d stayed awake long enough to call out to her or else she might never have noticed him.

She knelt down next to him and carefully maneuvered him onto her back. She brought his hands together in front of her and guided one to grip the other’s wrist. Slipping her hands next under his knees, she slowly stood, not pleased by the strange sway of his left shin bopping against her side. Wendy didn’t really have time to worry about it right now, though.

“Ready?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah…” Dipper murmured. He shook a bit on her back and Wendy was worried for a moment, but then he clung closer to her, sliding the hand on his wrist up to the elbow so its twin could do the same. “Let’s go find Mabel…” he said, slightly louder.

Wendy smiled, glad he was holding on as best he could. She’d been trying to ignore the twinge of anxiety scratching at her heart as time passed while she helped him; time that might be ticking away at the possibility of saving Mabel from some terrible fate. As weak as he clearly was, she felt a comforting strength in his meagre words. She wasn’t sure what exactly it was about them, but they helped calm her nervous soul regardless.

“Thanks, Wendy,” he sighed.

“No problem,” she responded, her mild grin morphing into a cocky smirk as she began jogging forward. She had one of the twins safely with her, and she intended to have the other soon enough.


End file.
